Estereotipo
by Evys
Summary: Sirius Black está más que harto del eterno estereotipo en el que siempre es clasificado: ligón, mujeriego e despreciable, un playboy, podríamos decir. Es consciente de que su reputación tiene cierta base en la historia, pero dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo iba la gente a comprender que él era más que eso, más que un estúpido y odioso estereotipo?


Es inútil tratar de ser yo mismo. Siempre seré Black, el cazador de hembras, el ídolo de todos los hombres de este castillo. El del gran cañón, el héroe. El que nunca fallaba.

Sí, en esa estúpida época en la que la mayoría a penas sabía que era tocar una teta, tenía su gracia. Ser Sirius Black tenía muchos privilegios entonces, y ahora, y disfruté cada uno de ellos. La lujuria, siempre presente en mi depravada mente, era mi mejor amiga en dichos momentos. Sin embargo, a día de hoy, no es así.

¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

Por supuesto que ser el hombre del gran cañón molaba. Te sentías como un superhéroe de Marvel, todo un machote, alguien importante, una especie de Capitán América en Hogwarts. Pero, aunque me costó, llegué a comprender que cuando llegara Lord Voldemort, ese título no amedrantaría al señor Tenebroso. Tampoco me aplaudiría, si quiera, puesto que dudo de que a ese hombre le interese en lo más mínimo lo relacionado a la sexualidad. De hecho, ¿tendrá Voldemort genitales?

Diablos, me he vuelto a ir del tema. La cosa es, que no hay nadie que me conozca realmente. Todas y cada una de las chicas en este castillo alegan que me aman, que quieren pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y que es por ello por lo que tratan de mantener relaciones, pero no es así. Sé que suena horrible, pero, ¡son ellas las únicas que quieren tener sexo! Ninguna de ellas siente algo tan fuerte por mí, y lo usan como excusa para obtenerme.

Al principio, esto no me molestaba, ya lo sabéis. Sin embargo, en algún momento, aquello dejó de llenarme. No sé, llámame loco.

Me dí cuenta de que no había una sola chica a la que le importara realmente algo que no fuera mi pene y mi cuerpo. Era patético, al contrario de lo que pensaban el resto de chicos. No me querían, joder. A nadie le interesaba mi personalidad, mi verdadera personalidad. Porque ser un ligón no era yo, era sólo mi actitud de aquel entonces.

¡Nadie me cree, aún así! ¡Y lo peor es que a mis amigos, a los tres, les resulta gracioso!

Me preocupa, en cierto modo, que nadie me vaya a ver nunca como a otra cosa. No soy el hombre imparable. Me llamo Sirius Orión Black, soy un hombre normal, al que le gusta el rock, vaguear y las fechorías. Pero no soy una puta máquina, tengo sentimientos, y hace mucho que vi que existe una vida fuera de las sábanas de la Sala de los Menesteres. ¡Se acabó, hostia! ¿Por qué nadie de esta panda de gilipollas lo ve? ¿Me moriré siendo el hombre del gran cañón?

Ridículo. Ni siquiera sé por que pienso en esto. Quizás estoy harto, quizás debería volverme un maldito borde, frío y cabrón, que trate a cada una de esas estúpidas como a un pedazo de mierda. Sería tan Black, ¿eh? Por eso no me gusta un pelo.

—¡Joder, Black! ¡Mira por donde andas, pedazo de idiota! —mientras reflexiono sobre mi penosa vida, me cruzo con una de esas pocas chicas que siguen pensando que mis genitales son mi cerebro, de las que no quedan muchas últimamente. Los libros que la chica llevaba en brazos han caído al suelo, formando una flor entre ellos.

—Lo siento —me disculpo, puesto que sé que es mi culpa, por andar quejándome y no mirar. Ella alza las cejas, movimiento que me recuerda que debería ser yo quien recogiera sus cosas. Ambos nos agachamos a la vez, y ella me observa con curiosidad —Permíteme molestarme esta vez, anda.

—¿Has comido algo que te haya sentado mal esta mañana? —pregunta, sorprendida, tras lo que vuelve a erguirse mientras recojo sus cosas.

—Sí, un bocadillo de realidad —digo, una vez apilados los libros en mis brazos (o como decía Marlene McKinnon, mis fuertes, impresionantes e increíbles brazos). Me levanto para tendérselos —Aquí tienes.

—Así me gusta, Black. La próxima vez me plantearé ayudarte de verdad con Transformaciones —la chica sonríe, toma sus cosas y se aleja de mí. Me quedo viendo como se aleja por el pasillo, mientras me rasco el cuello con tranquilidad, pensativo.

Aquel contacto resultó bastante más satisfactorio. Echaba de menos tener que ganarme la buena impresión de alguien, puesto que tanto hombres como mujeres, me querían a pesar de no haber cruzado una sola palabra conmigo. A los hombres, les parecía el puto amo, y a las chicas, adorable y sexy. Oh, dios, como había llegado a odiarme.

Nadie encaja dentro de un estereotipo. No se puede ser una sola cosa a la vez, y eso está bien, es lo que nos hace humanos, diferentes los unos a los otros. Yo ya no era el mujeriego, no más.

Pero, aunque no era un mujeriego, seguía apreciando ciertas bellas esculturas. Nunca es mal momento para subir nota en Transformaciones con McGonagall, ¿verdad?

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos esta OC que me surgió de repente y que habéis visto. No es mi mejor _one shot_, sin embargo, espero que se pueda vislumbrar cuál era mi intención cuando lo escribí -reivindicar la idea de un Sirius Black más allá de la lujuria- y que, por desgracia, no conseguí.

Está subido en otra plataforma, pero la autora sigo siendo yo.


End file.
